Let There Be RANDOMNESS!
by xXFallenCherryBlossomXx
Summary: Story back: Chappy 9 Up! "Pokemon say what?" "No yeah, thats definately stalker-ish." "I believe that ducklings will one day follow Sasuke around in hope for food." Sorry for the long break, but I'm back.
1. Ami and Audrey

**Hola Persons. This is my first fanfic!!!! SO DON'T EAT ME IF IT SUCKS!!!**

* * *

_Chirp, chirp chirp!  
_

"Oh, God, please tell me you're not back…"

_Chirp, chirp, chirp!_

"Ok, I'm finding you!" Meet Ami. She thinks this will be an average day because of the cricket waking her up in the morning. Little does she know, very very random things will happen. Bwuhaha.

A better description of Ami, she's a tall 14 year old with mid-back length wavy midnight black hair. She has crystal blue eyes and is hyper, random, sarcastic, the complete opposite of calm and is obsessed with many things. Including Naruto, and the Naruto boys. And right now, she's trying to find and destroy a cricket.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!!!"

Silence.

"I hate you…" Oh, and she's not a morning person. Then again, would you be a morning person if a cricket was waking you up every morning? No, I don't think you would.

"AMI! BREAKFAST!" Her mom was never one to know when not to yell. Especially when her daughter had just been woken up by the most annoying cricket on the face of the planet.

As she headed downstairs, perfectly ready to kill any cricket that crosses her path, she was praying that whatever breakfast her mom had made, was _not_ oatmeal. Her arch nemesis.

"It's not oatmeal. Calm yourself." Her mom assured her. No, it wasn't oatmeal, but pancakes. Glorious pancakes. Ok, now, we skip her eating, taking a shower and getting dressed.

This is what she is wearing: Dark blue camouflage capris with a navy blue hoodie. She wore dog tags that used to belong to her Grandpa. Ami put her hair in a side ponytail with some bangs on the other side of her face.

"Are you done yet? I want to talk to Audrey!" She was complaining that her mom was taking to long on the computer. Audrey was Ami's best friend. She was also 14. Audrey has mid-back length dirty blonde hair. She has hazel green eyes and is very much like Ami. One of the differences is that her obsession with Naruto and the Naruto boys has grown to be a very unhealthy obsession.

"You know this is my computer, so I can take as long as I want…" Ami did it again. She activated the mom lecturing robot thing.

Seeing how the lecturing will last about another five minutes, she decided to watch Naruto. That's when her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID to make sure it wasn't another annoying boy from her school. She smiled. It was Audrey

"Hola person. Speak to me."

"Hola. Why aren't you on AIM?" Audrey knew that Ami was usually on around 3pm. Which she wasn't because, well, you know.

"Stupid me activated mom lecturing bot thing."

"Oh, so what are you doing now?"

"Watchin' Naruto. You?"

"Same here. I had to find something to do because I got bored waiting for you."

"Um, ok. Anyway, my Mom just finished- WTF?!" They had both said that at the same time because something strange was happening. They were being sucked into the world of Naruto by what Ami now called it, her evil T.V.

"What the hell just happened?!" Audrey was just as freaked as Ami. Wouldn't you be if your T.V just sucked you into some strange world? I think you would.

"Our demons of T.V's just sucked into what I believe would be the world of Naruto." Ami explained as if she knew everything. Which she was constantly telling herself she did.

"Sweet. Let's go find Shino and Kiba!" Audrey was mostly obsessed with Shino and Kiba than anyone else in the show.

"No way, we're so finding Squad 7 first!!!" Ami was always a big fan of Sakura. Don't ask why, she just was.

"First of all, we should figure out what episode we're in. I think we're after the Zabuza saga but before the Chuunin exams." Audrey said matter-of-factly. Ami and Audrey were Naruto experts, so they knew a lot about Naruto and such.

"Ok, so, first things first, we find Kakashi. He'll take us to Tsunade then we can explain why we're here and such." ((A/N: Ok, Tsunade is here b/c I want her to be. I have altered many things in this world of Naruto. After all, it's fiction, so why not make things to my liking?)) Ami said surprisingly calmly.

This frightened Audrey. Ami was calm.

"Why are you so calm?!"

"OMG! I have no idea! That was weird though…" Ami was no longer calm. Yay.

This is what Audrey is wearing: A Rent t-shirt. If there was one thing she loved as much as Naruto, it was Rent. She was wearing jeans with sneakers. She was wearing her hair down.

"Wait, there's just one thing I have to try before we go find Kakashi." Audrey made a hand sign and said: "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" ((A/N: This is one of three jutsu's that I know in Japanese)) When she did that, clones appeared out of no where.

"O.M.G. That was amazing! You made friggin' clones!" Ami was excited, and hyper. As usual. "Can I destroy them?" Ami liked destroying things.

"Sure, I have no use for them." Audrey knew about Ami's obsession with destroying things. Right when she said sure, Ami was punching and kicking clones like crazy.

"Now, to Kakashi!" Ami said excitedly as she started running in the direction she knew Team 7 would be.

"Ok, so, they would be waiting at the bridge right about now waiting for he who is never on time." Audrey liked calling Kakashi that.

**At The Bridge**

"Dobe, you're annoying." Said the one and only human ice-box Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shut up teme! Humph." The number one knuckled headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed. He didn't appreciate being called "dobe". But that didn't faze Sasuke.

"Ugh, why is Kakashi-sensei always late?" said a very annoyed Sakura Haruno. ((A/N: Sakura and a couple other people will be OOC))

"O.M.G! NO WAY! Audrey, please tell me my mind is not playing tricks on me again!" We all know who that is.

"If it is, my mind is playing tricks on me too! It's really them!!!!" Audrey exclaimed in excitedness.

"What the hell? Who are they?" Sasuke was confused. He's never seen these two girls around before. Maybe they're from a different village or something. He was just hoping that they were not fangirls.

"My name is Ami, and she's Audrey. And I'm like, totally spazzing out right now. But that's normal." Ami examined Sakura. "Audrey, you were right. After Zabuza before Chuunin. She has long hair." This shocked the three Genin.

"Well of course I was right. When am I wrong? Wait, check to see if Sasuke has it yet." Audrey had a point. She was actually pretty much always right.

Kakashi then appeared, but seeing the shocked look on his students faces, he kept quiet and read Icha Icha Paradise. That was when something happened.

"Check t-to see i-if I have w-what?" Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, was stuttering. Everyone was shocked. Kakashi dropped. His. Book. Ami and Audrey gasped.

"Ohmigawd. Kakashi dropped his book. IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLAYPSE!!!"

Ami exclaimed. "Ok, freak out time is over. Now time to check for sure." Ami walked over to Sasuke who was ready to grab a kunai.

Ami walked behind Sasuke and looked for the curse mark. "Nope, he doesn't have it. Kakashi, can you take us to Tsunade-sama?" Ami was happy, as was Audrey. They were living their dream. They were finally in the world of Naruto!

Kakashi wasn't sure about these strange girls, but maybe bringing them to the Hokage was a good idea. "Sure. Follow me. So, what are your names girls?"

"I'm Ami. I'm 14 years old, random, sarcastic, the complete opposite of calm I'm obsessed with a lot of things, and hyper."

"I'm Audrey. I'm also 14 years old. I'm pretty much like Ami. Except all my obsessions have grown to an unhealthy level." Team 7 sweatdropped at Audrey's last statement.

**At The Hokage's Office.**

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked the sleeping Hokage.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING!" Oh, it's you Kakashi." Tsunade looked at the two girls. She didn't recognize them. "Team 7, leave. Now." Just as she had asked, the said Genin and their sensei left the Hokage's office.

"Who are you two girls and what Village are you from?" Tsunade asked curiously and cautiously, just in case they were enemies.

"My name's Audrey, and that's Ami. We're not from any village. Where we come from, you guys are just cartoons and characters in manga's." Tsunade was shocked at what this girl was saying.

"How can I believe you? Prove that you two are from a different world." This made the two girls smile. _Where do we start? _They both thought simultaneously.

"Sarutobi was your sensei when you were a kid, the Fourth Hokage created rasengan before he died sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto." Ami stated, which meant now it was Audrey's turn.

"I actually think we have enough proof. So, need we say anything else?" Audrey stated. By the shocked looked on Tsunade's face, they knew she had all the proof she needed.

"I see. Seeing how in this world as you call it, you have chakra, you may become ninja's, without going to the Acadamy." This made Ami and Audrey squeal with joy.

"SWEET! THAT'S AWESOME!" The girl's then silenced when they saw Tsunade get a little frustrated. They were cheering like crazy on the inside though.

"You girls will be put on Team 7. I assume you guys already know some jutsu's from watching and reading about us. Here are your headbands." She handed the two girls Leaf headbands. Ami put hers on her neck like Hinata while Audrey put hers on her arm like Shikamaru.

"Before we go, we would like to ask one thing." Audrey said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"And that would be?" Tsunade was curious with what these strange girls had in mind. _Are they planning something pure evil?_

"May we play matchmaker while we're here, and create total chaos?" Ami said, beating Audrey to it.

Tsunade thought this over. Then she smiled evilly "Yes, you may play matchmaker and create total chaos! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" With that being said, the girls made a handsign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**At Team 7 Training Grounds**

"I can't help but think about those two girls…They seemed so strange." Sakura stated while sitting down.

"Yeah, but they seemed like a lot of fun! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He was hoping to see those girls again. He was very curious about them though. They did seem strange. Not only that, but Sakura's fist met Naruto's head once again.

"What were they looking for on my neck? There's something about those two that makes me a little suspicious…" Sasuke had to say that. He was very concerned about what they were looking for.

"Why are you suspicious of us Sasuke-kun?" Said a familiar voice behind Sasuke. He flinched. How did he not sense them?

"I think you scared him, Audrey. Oh, by the way Kakashi-sensei. We've been put on your team. How exciting is that?" Ami was actually very excited, she just hadn't been sarcastic in a while.

"Hey Ami, who should we put Sasuke with? I think we should put him with Naruto." This made Sasuke and Naruto jump. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They both said.

"No, no, no! We should put him with Sakura! They make an awesome couple!" Ami was a huge SasuSaku fan. On the other hand, Audrey was more a SasuNaru girl. The conversation between the two girls was shocking and disturbing the three Genin. But their sensei was just giglling pervertedly at the girls's conversation and his perverted book.

This will get interesting….

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review it! I will update ASAP! **

**Next Chapter- Let The Exams Begin! W00T!**


	2. Filler Episode! OMG!

**Ok, my friend's been begging me to finish this, so I'll just hurry up and do the disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THERE! HAPPY?!?!**

**Sorry, random outburst. Ok, I'll stop talking- er, writing now.**

**One more thing, I've decided to change this chapter around a little, so instead of them starting the exams, they're going to be talking about it. Also, new chappy name: Filler Episode!!! OMG!**

**Ok, now read and review plz**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"OHMYGAWD! IT'S A BEEPING DEMON!!!" Ami has never heard of an alarm clock. Much less has she ever used one. Remember? The cricket?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"WAAH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" Then Ami had what she thought, was a brilliant idea.

"DIE DEMON!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!" Ami was repeatedly smashing the alarm clock. Over, and over, and over, and over, and- I think you get the point. There's just one problem…

It's not breaking. Which isn't making Ami happy. Because she loves breaking things.

Plus the beeping was giving her a headache. "AHHH!!! STOP BEEPING YOU DEMON!!!!" So she did the next best thing. She threw it.

Out her window. Which was closed.

For the stupid people, let me sum it up- Alarm clock being thrown + closed window Broken window. Understand now? Good. Back to the story.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Ami said happily…until she saw her window. "Damn. Oh well, I'll have Tsunade get me a new window. And I'll reward her with sake. Ah bribery, how I love you so!"

She was renting an apartment unlike Audrey, who was staying with Naruto. (A/N: For you perverts, please note that this is not rated M!!!! So they have separate beds, OK?!)

Ami's cell phone started to ring, caller ID, Audrey.

"Speak to me person!" Just another one of Ami's many greetings.

"Hola. I have to tell you something important!!!!! So log onto AIM, mkay? I don't want to waste my minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you online." And with that Ami hung up and logged onto AIM with the laptop that she got from God knows where. (A/N: I'm gonna try to make it look almost exactly like the real AIM if I can)****

Screename: MasterOfAssKicking Password: MessWithMeAndDie

**Login.**

**MasterOfAssKicking (9:15:11 AM): **I'm here, now speak 2 me

**RentObsessed(9:15:44 AM): **Kk, so, guess what episode it is?

**MasterOfAssKicking (9:16:05 AM): **TELL ME!!!!

**RentObsessed (9:17:55 AM):** FILLER EPISODE!!! We can find the boys and prove that kunoichi's rule since we're not going to be doing anything in this episode.. Plus we can teach our favorite characters a couple of new moves!!

**MasterOfAssKicking (9:18:37 AM): **sick!!!! I'm gonna go find Kakashi and tell him to meet us the training ground. Why? b/c I feel like it. You get Naruto there too.

**RentObsessed (9:19:01 AM): **I have a better idea. Meet me the training grounds in 30mins, kk?

**MasterOfAssKicking (9:19:14 AM):** What are you planning?

**RentObsessed (9:19:32 AM): **You'll see.

**RentObsessed has signed off at 9:19:58 AM.**

**RentObsessed is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.**

"Aww, I didn't get to tell her something important. Oh well. Where's my iPod?" Ami claims that she can't live without her iPod. Since Ami's not going to be doing anything interesting for a while, let's switch over to Audrey's POV shall we?

**Audrey's POV**

I just finished talking to Ami about some stuff that if you want to know what it is, go back up and read it again!!!

Moving on…

I decided to go and ask Tsunade to gather up all the Rookie 9 so Ami and I can show them our stuff. Being the filler episode that this is.

Plus I wanna show off my awesome puppet powers. Because I'm just like that. Yeah. I'm wearing my oh-so-awesome Rent shirt again today.

"Tsunade-sama, it's Audrey. May I come in?" That was my fake politeness. And if I'm correct, she's drunk. Again.

No answer. Whatever, there was still things I had to prepare for with Ami. We might as well keep our powers secret until the Forest of Death or something. Which reminded me of something.

I sighed. I wouldn't be able to call Ami, I left my cell phone at Naruto's place. Might as well pay a visit to my favorite team, Team 8!! Maybe I should tell Ami that we don't have to meet there anymore…Oh well.

TO TEAM 8!!!!

**Normal POV, Team 8 training grounds**

"ZOMG!!!! KIBA!!!! SHINO!!!! HINATA!!!!" The loudness of Audrey's yelling made everyone flinch. Well, Shino and Kiba flinched. Hinata fainted.

"The hell?! What was that?!" Kiba complained. Kind of. In a way. Not really. Ok I'll stop now.

"KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At this point, Audrey has attached herself to Kiba. It's almost like a hug, kind of.

"You must be one of the new kunoichi's Lady Hokage was speaking of earlier. I also assume you know all of us seeing how in your world we exist as characters on t.v…Whatever that is." Kurenai stated matter-of-factly. And in one breath.

"Yes, last time I checked that would be me. Seeing how I'm the only one, besides my friend, who is not in any of the non-important squads that did not pass any of the tests they were given to become Genin. And the fact that I do not have some totally awesome Japanese name like you guys." Audrey also stated matter-of-factly. And also in one breath.

"Wait. What? I have no idea what you just said." Kiba said, confused. As always. "Hey! I'm not _always _confused!!!" Yes you are. "SHUT UP!"

"Uhm, Kiba? Are you talking to your self?" Kurenai said having no idea that Kiba was actually talking to me. The amazing authoress of awesomeness. Buahaha. Ha.

"Uhhh, nooo." He was trying to get away with something that he was clearly doing. Silly Kiba.

Let's go to Ami's POV to see what she's doing.

**Ami's POV**

YES!! WE'RE FINALLY IN MY POV!! TAKE THAT!!!

Ahem. Moving on.

I am currently waiting for Audrey. Who I was supposed to meet here right about now. But there's one problem.

SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!!!!

Sorry. Random outburst. Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing. Gasp!

It was…My mom? WTF?!?!

"Uh, hello?" How in the hell was my mom calling me?!

"AMI! Where are you?! You better have a good excuse this time!!"

"I'm in another universe." If she buys that, my mom's an idiot. But it is true…

"Oh, ok then. When will you be back?" You're kidding me, right?

"Uhm, not for a while mom. I have to go now. Need to practice making clones of myself. Bye!"

"Have fun!" And with that, we hung up. But seriously, the fact that my mom didn't question me about my excuse? That was weird.

Oh look. It's Sakura. Eeeeexxxxccccceeeeelllllleeeeeennnnnttttttt.

"Hey! Sakura!!! OVER HERE!!!" I yelled. But not as loud as possible.

"Huh? Oh, Ami was it? What are you doing here?" Sakura clearly knew we were going to get along well. Because earlier I had told her I hated Sasuke. Which I do (A/N: Ami only hates Sasuke out of all the Sasuke boys. There will be an explanation later in the chapter). I had also told her I hated the couple SasuIno. Which I do. Anyways…

"I wanna teach you an awesome technique. Since Tsunade was going to teach it to you anyway, I might as well teach it to you now!" I hope you all know where I'm going. Heh heh heh.

"Cool. What is it?" Sakura was clearly eager to what I was about to teach her. Not that I could blame her. Oh, I almost forgot to mention what my ninja outfit looked like.

I have a skirt-ish thing like Ino's except Baby Blue color. And I have a shirt on with long sleeves and it's the same color of baby blue. I have wrappings on my stomach and my thighs, think Ino people. (A/N: There's an RPC I saw with this outfit on, if I can get a picture of it, I will put it on my profile)

So to wrap it up, I kind of look like Ino, but only the skirt-ish thing and leg and stomach wrappings. Oh, and I decided to put my head-band around my waist.

"Just watch and learn." At this point I'm punching the ground and watching it fly up in the air. Cool. I didn't actually think that would work. And yet, it did. Awesome.

Oh, and Sakura's face is currently looking like this: O.O

"You have got to teach me that!" Her face is now much more excited. "Ok, so, here's how you do it…" (A/N: Since I have no idea how to do it, let's just say Ami taught her and is just awesome like that. So yeah.)

**With Audrey**

"AMI-TECHING-SOMEONE-A-DEADLY-MOVE SENSES TINGLING!!!!!"

"Wtf?"

"You don't wanna know."

**With Ami and Sakura, Ami POV**

"Ok, I think I got it." And with that being said, I watch Sakura demolish the ground. I was so very proud.

"Isn't smashing things fun? It's also a great way to get rid of stress or frustration. But I mainly do it for pure fun." I said, clearly unaware that it's not a normal thing to do.

"Uhm, right!" Sakura said, a little scared of me. Oh joy. Duck-ass is here.

"What are you doing here Duck-Ass?" I ask him rudely. But I don't care. He probably came to see what those loud noises were.

"Hn. I came to see what was going on." I decided not to tell him about Sakura's awesome new power of almighty awesomeness.

The reason I hate Sasuke will not be revealed just yet. Why? Because Audrey said she wanted to explain it. Anyway, why don't you go and see what Audrey's doing anyway?! Go on! LEAVE!!!!!

**With Audrey, Normal POV**

"So, who are you exactly?" Kiba was still confused.

"I am Audrey. Friend of Ami, who's completely insane." Audrey said, as if that would explain everything.

"Ok then." Audrey looked at Hinata, who was currently waking up. "Hi Hinata! Just wanted to let you know that you're like, my favorite character EVER!!!!!!!!!!" Audrey said a little to loudly. But Hinata didn't faint.

And this is when Ami and Audrey said something at the exact same time. "Look, I actually came to warn you guys about something…" 

**TBC!**

Ohh, cliffy!!! MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil. R&R plz! I'll try 2 update as soon as I can! I'll also try 2 find a pic of the outfit Ami was talking about earlier 2.

F.C.B signing out 3


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Sorry, this is just an Author's Note. Anyways, just like to say that if you want to see a picture of Ami's outfit, go into my profile. I'd also like to say I DO NOT OWN SHIZUE ASAI, which is the RPC character I got Ami's outfit from. Also, please keep in mind that Shizue and Ami have the same hairstyle, except Ami's hair is black and her eyes are a little darker.

As for Audrey's outfit, I'm currently looking for an outfit that would fit Audrey's personality and style. This may be a little hard, and yet it may not. Anyways, thnx for reading.

Make sure you catch chapter 3 when it comes out! PEACE ()v

F.C.B signing out!


	4. Finding out, plus, Bonus Section!

**Honorable mentions time! And replies to some comments time! W00T!**

MeLoveMamimi: Lol, thanks!

NumberOneCLutz: Thanks! And I'm searching desperately for a picture! Believe me!

To all you readers out there, be sure to read NumberOneCLutz's fanfiction, The High School disaster! PLZ AND THNQ!

**On with the story! HUZZAH! Oh, at the end I'll do an age chart thing.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, here's a big shocker, I don't own Naruto! –Gasp-**

_Slight Recap-ness! Yayz!_

And this is when Ami and Audrey said something at the exact same time. "Look, I actually came to warn you guys about something…" 

------------This-------Is-------------Chapter----------------------3----------XD----

**With Audrey**

Shino raised a brow. "Well, out with it then." Audrey shook her head in disagreement. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Well, I just can't tell you here, not without Ami." She wasn't really lying, they should gather up the Rookie 9 and warn them about…something. (A/N: Nope, you still have to wait and see what they're talking about! XP)

Which is what she and Ami did. When they met up, they decided to gather up all of the Rookies and their sensei's and warn them of what lies ahead.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy-OW! Fine fine, no need to hit me that hard Audrey!" Audrey just sighed at her friend. "Can we just move on already?"

"Alright. You're probably wondering why we have brought you all here today." Ami was replied with a bunch of nods, "Yeah" s and hns. Ami looked at Audrey, signaling that it was her turn to speak.

"First off, we would like to warn Sasuke and Sakura about something. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, you listen too." Said persons all looked at Audrey.

"Be prepared for what we are about to tell you. You know what, why don't we just show them the episode? It'll make life just so much easier." Ami nodded in agreement at Audrey's statement. The Rookies and senseis already knew that in the girls' world, they were not real.

"I'll get my TV. I record every episode of Naruto on DVR y'know." And with that being said, Ami pulled a TV out of God knows where while receiving looks such as O.O and o.O. Which was everyone. Yes, that includes Audrey.

"I still have no idea how you do that Ami." Ami's reply was simple. Kind of.

"You'll know as soon as I figure it out for myself." Insert anime sweatdrops here. "Moving on!" She went through all her episodes of Naruto that were in English. Which was a lot. She has all 104 episodes of Naruto in English.

But she and Audrey have seen many more episodes than that in Japanese on YouTube.

"Ok, so, we are currently in episode…I have no idea. So, let's see…" She continued her search for the correct episodes of Naruto that she would need. "FOUND IT! We'll watch this episode and up. Well, not all the way, but only the needed episodes."

**Mini Timeskippy thing.**

When they were done watching the episodes, mostly everyone was shocked. Ok, I lied. Everyone was shocked. Yes, everyone.

"Ok, so, what are you saying? That we can't stop this from happening?" Kakashi stated, a little, doubtful you might say.

"In a way, yes. But my guess is that Ami and I will be able to stop any of that from happening…but, Ami and I have made a couple decisions already." Audrey looked at Ami. Ami looked at Audrey. Audrey blinked. "HA! YES!!! I WIN AGAIN!!" 

I, once again, ask you to please insert anime sweatdrops here.

"Well, what decisions have you made?" Kurenai questioned the 2 insane girls.

"Oh, yeah. We decided not to tell you. You'll find out eventually. Now, any questions?" Audrey looked around for hands. And of course, Naruto's hand shot up. "Yes Naruto?"

"Why does your shirt say "RENT" if you're not renting an apartment like Ami?" Everybody fell over anime style. When they got up, Audrey was gone.

"Hey, where'd Audrey go?" Some random person of utter randomness whose name is Kiba asked.

Ami looked around and found a note. She opened it and read it out loud. "If you need me, I'll be hitting my head up against a tree. If you need a reason, blame Naruto's stupidity.-Audrey" And again, insert sweatdrops here.

"Well, I guess that it for now. I have…things to attend to. Sakura, come." Ami said walking off, with Sakura following.

"That was..strange. I wonder why she needed Sakura-chan?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Who knows dobe. But then again, I don't really care." And with that being said, Sasuke walked off. As did everyone else. Except Audrey, who was still in some random place.

Hitting her head up against a tree.

(A/N: You people are very lucky. I was going to stop there, but decided not to, seeing how this is only 3 pages long. So enjoy this little bonus section called "Wtf is Karaoke?" oh, and if any of the lyrics are wrong, I apologize)

**BonusSection---BonusSection---BonusSection---Wtf is Karaoke?---Yayz---**

"Hello one and all, and welcome to out bonus section!" Ami greeted all readers excited that the authoress finally decided to add a bonus section.

"This is where we're going to force most of the characters of Naruto that have been in this story so far to sing….KARAOKE!!!" And when Audrey said that, Ami began to choose songs for the Naruto characters, herself and Audrey.

"Wait, wtf is Karaoke?" Shikamaru said, lazily of course.

"You see Shikamaru, karaoke is where you sing a song. And if you don't know the words, it's on a screen that you can read off of. Understand?" Ami attempted to explain this as best as she could to the lazy genius.

"Yeah… I guess." He replied…lazily no duh. Here is who will be singing for the nice reviewers today: Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Ami, and Audrey. (A/N: I think I forgot some people. And yes, I left Chouji out on purpose. Moving on!)

"Ok, I have all the songs chosen. First people to be singing is….Kiba and Hinata!!!" Ami dragged said people onto the stage. "It's really easy, just sing the words off the screen to the beat of the music, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Kiba said, offended that Ami was talking to him like an idiot. Hinata just nodded. (**Bold is Kiba **_Italics is Hinata _underline is spoken)_  
_

"U-uhm, what s-song are we g-going to s-sing?" Hinata said shyly. Ami smiled. "Bring Me To Life by Evanescence." Hinata nodded, as did Kiba.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there in me lead it back home_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_only you are the life_

_among the dead_

**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

_Don't let me die here_

**There must be something more**

_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**I can't wake up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me**

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**

_Bid my blood to run_

**I can't wake up**

_Before I come undone_

**Save me**

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

_Bring me to life_

"Wow! I never knew you could sing so well Hinata!" Kiba's compliment almost made Hinata faint. "Th-thank you K-kiba-kun." 

"You guys were great! Let's see…Who should we force to sing next…Audrey, would you like to choose who sings now?" Ami asked her friend

"Meh, sure, why not? Let's see here…Sasuke. Let's see what song Ami chose for you." When Audrey looked at what song he was singing, she looked at Ami. 

"It's a good song choice, but did you have to make it so emo-ish? You must really hate him." Ami nodded "I hate him and you know damn well why!"

Audrey sighed. "Yes yes. I know. Episode 109 (A/N: Now you know why Ami hates Sasuke) Whatever. Anyway, Sasuke. You will be singing Bleed It Out by Linkin Park."(A/N: someone told me that this would be a good song for Sasuke if he ever sang, so I took their word for it)

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke walked up on stage and the music started to play. (**This is Sasuke**)

**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time**

**Hand grenade pins in every line**

**Throw 'em up and let something shine**

**Going out of my fucking mind**

**Filthy mouth, no excuse**

**Find a new place to hang this noose**

**String me up from atop this roof**

**Knot it tight so I won't get loose**

**Truth is you can stop and stare**

**Run myself out and no one cares**

**Dug a trench out, laid down there**

**With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**

**Yeah someone pour it in**

**Make it a dirt dance floor again**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out**

**When they bring that chorus in**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, go, stop the show**

**Choppy words in a sloppy flow**

**Shotgun, I pull, lock and load**

**Cock it back and then watch it go**

**Mama help me I've been cursed**

**Death is rolling in every verse**

**Candy paint on his brand new Hearse**

**Can't contain him he knows he works**

**Fuck this hurts, I won't lie**

**Doesn't matter how hard I try**

**Half the words won't mean a thing**

**And I know that I won't be satisfied**

**So why try ignoring him?**

**Make it a dirt dance floor again**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out**

**When they bring that chorus in**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out **

**I've opened up these skies**

**I pulled myself so far**

**I'll make you face this now**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

**I bleed it out**

**I bleed it out**

Everyone noticed that the entire time, Sasuke was making these weird "Wtf is up with this song" faces.

"Uhm, you did very good Sasuke, I think…" Ami, sort of complimented him in a way. When he got off the stage, Audrey said. "Ok, I think Ami should go and sing now."

"Awww, do I have to?" She whined. Ami was hoping that she wouldn't have to go for a while.

"Yes Ami, you do." Audrey sighed. Sometimes her friend was so childish. "Now, what song are you going to sing?"

"I'm going to sing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. For some odd reason, I've been obsessed with it lately." Ami said as she walked up on stage.

"Alright. Show them what you're made of!" Audrey cheered on her friend until the music started, that's when everybody got quiet. (_This is Ami_)

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind_

_And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

"THAT WAS AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, probably as loud as he's ever shouted before.

"Thank you Naruto. I noticed that if you change 'she' to 'he' it's almost a song about you and Sasuke." Ami stated. Audrey laughed a little. "I guess you're right!"

"Ok, so, who's the next victim- I mean singer?" Ami asked her best friend.

"Well, somehow Shino escaped without us noticing, so he won't be able to sing. I guess we can make-" Audrey was about to finish her sentence when suddenly, Lee came bursting through the wall!

"Oh God, how did Lee get in here?" Ami and Sakura complained. "Well, as long as he's here, we can make him sing!" Audrey stated happily.

"Yosh! Let us begin the youthful singing of youth!" Lee said as he did the nice guy pose. "O-kay then. Ami, choose a song for Lee!" Audrey commanded.

"Fine, fine. Ok, Lee…You will sing Move Along by the All-American Rejects. Ok? And I'm assuming you know about Karaoke?" Ami only got a nod and nice-guy pose thing from Lee. (**This is Lee **This is some random backup singer person)

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall everyone sins**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me**

**When all you've got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me**

**When all you've got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

**When everything is wrong we move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

**When everything is wrong we move along**

**Along, along, along**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know ya do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

"YOSH! So was I youthfully good?" Everyone was to stunned by Lee's amazing performance to even tell him how amazing he was.

"That was…INCREDIBLE! OMG! Who knew Lee could sing that well?" Audrey was the first to recover from shock.

Everyone started to clap like crazy while Lee took a bow and started talking about youth and such.

"Ok, Audrey! You go sing now!" Ami ordered her friend, so that is what she did. "And let me guess, you're going to sing something from Rent, am I correct?"

"Hell yeah! I'm definitely singing something from Rent!" Audrey exclaimed while searching for a good Rent song. "Aha! This one's perfect!" (_This is Audrey_)

_That was a very loud beep_

_I don't even know if this is working_

_Mark- Mark- Are you there_

_Are you screening your calls-_

_It's Mom_

_We wanted to call and say we love you_

_And we'll miss you tomorrow_

_Cindy and the kids are here- Send_

_Their love_

_Oh, I hope you like the hot plate_

_Just don't leave it on dear_

_When you leave the house_

_Oh and Mark_

_We're sorry to hear that Maureen_

_Dumped you_

_I say C'est La Vie_

_So let her be a lesbian_

_There are other fishies in the sea_

…_Love Mom_

"That was great Audrey! What song was that?" Ami has never seen Rent. Ever. So even if Audrey told her the song, she would have no idea what it was anyway

"Voicemail One. And thank you. So…Naruto, you'll be singing Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent!" Audrey dragged Naruto onto the stage and the music began. (**This is Naruto**)

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**I hitched a ride until the coast**

**To leave behind all of my ghosts**

**Searching for something, I couldn't find at home**

**Can't get no job, could spare a dime?**

**Just one more hit, and I'll be fine**

**I swear to God, this'll be my one last time**

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**Run away before you drown **

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**When it gets dark, at Pigeon Park**

**Voice in my head will soon be fed**

**By the vultures that circle round the dead**

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**Run away before you drown **

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**I never once thought I'd ever be caught**

**Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks**

**I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?**

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**Run away before you drown**

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**Run away before you drown**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

**Run away before you drown**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves, on the ground**

"Great job Naruto! Ok, we're going to have to speed this up a little. Sakura and Ino. You guys are going to sing Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. I don't want to hear any complaining understand?" They both nodded. "Good, now get up there!" (_This is Sakura _This is Ino _This is both_)

_Allo _(A/N:this part is spoken. I have no idea what language this is)

Allo

_Vidish' veter?_

Nu I chto?

_Posmorti v onko_

Nu I chto?

_A vchera bylo solntse_

Nu I chto?

_Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odno I tozhe_

A ya avtootvetchik (A/N: End speaking part. Begin singing)

This was an accident

Not the kind where sirens sound

Never even noticed

We're suddenly crumbling

Tell me how you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense?

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn the round_

_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely_

_I wish that you could show me love_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'Til you open the door

_Show me love, shoe me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'Til it's inside my pores

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

Random acts of mindlessness

Commonplace occurrences 

Chances and surprises

Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses

'Cause there's no way to turn around

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense?_

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up sticks_

_Played by fucken' lunatics_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'Til you open the door

_Show me love, shoe me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'Til it's inside my pores

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

Show me love, show me love

Give me all that I want

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

"You girls were fantastic! Right Ami?" Audrey looked at her friend who had simply nodded. "Ok, now, lazy ass- I mean Shikamaru! You'll be singing Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects! Now go!" 

"I'm going, I'm going!" When Shikamaru got on stage, the music began to play. (**This is Shikamaru **This is random backup singer person)

**Let me know what I've done wrong**

**When I've know this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

**My dirty little secret**

Who has to know?

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**The way she feels inside**

(Inside)

**Those thoughts I can't deny**

(Deny)

**These sleeping dogs won't lie**

(Won't lie)

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life back**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**(Just another regret)

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

(Dirty little secret)

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?**

"AMAZING SHIKAMARU!" Audrey yelled. "Che, troublesome. Thanks." He said as he resumed his spot and went back to sleep. Lazy ass.

"Well, that ends the bonus section! Ja ne!!!" Ami and Audrey said while waving at the nice reviewers (you!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That took forever to write! 17 pages of madness!!! And over 4,000 words!!!! Can you believe it?! Anyway, here's the age chart I promised**

**Ami&Audrey- 14**

**Rookie 9-12**

**Team Gai- 13**

**That's all for now! Ja ne!**

F.C.B signing out!


	5. Another AN, VERY IMPORTANT

Yeah, it's another Author's Note…Sorry 2 disapoint some of you. I have bad news and good news and slightly exciting news.

Bad news goes first. I'm very sick. I have a stomach virus so I can't update for a while -cries- I'M SO SORRY!!!!

The good news is I found a good RPC character to play as Audrey! Yayness! Once again, I do not own this RPC character. It is not mine. Anyway, some edits on this character is that Audrey has hazel green eyes (not one blue eye and one green eye) and dirty blonde hair (not brown hair). Go to my profile for the link.

Now it's time for…THE EXCITING NEWS! I'm going to be writing a new fanfiction!!! YAYZ!!! It's a Naruto, Fruits Basket crossover thing. Yeah. The idea's been on my mind for a while so I figured "Meh. Why not?" I'll be going by the manga, not the anime.

I guess that's all for now… I'll try 2 give you two good chapters when I'm not sick to make my illness up to you!! (But I can't make any promises)

F.C.B signing out!


	6. First Exam! Blame Sasuke!

**Gah! I'm soooo sorry for the wait!**

**I swear I didn't know it would take this long for me to get a good idea!!! '(**

**Anyways, I had a totally good idea, so here it is!**

**Thanks everyone, for being sooo patient and sticking with me! I FEEL SO LOVED! **

**Anyway, you wanted 'em, so here, have them! I present to you, the characters of Naruto, Audrey, and Ami!!! –insert clapping here-**

**One more thing, if you expect it to be exact dialogue, you are partly correct. I'm watching the episode as I type, but with the outer characters (Ami and Audrey) it might change a little.

* * *

**

**Audrey POV**

What? You decided to update? Well God woman, it's about freaking time!!!

So, lemme explain the situation right here. We're in the first part of the Chuunin Exams. How Ami's going to cheat off of anyone, I'm not really sure. All I know is that I have a fool proof plan!

…

You expect me to tell you, don't you? Well, screw that! It's my secret. Ok, I'm going to go stop Ami from killing everyone now. SWITCHING POV NO JUTSU!

**Normal POV**

"OH, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON?! WELL, C'MON! YOU, ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!" Yes, that lovely sound you hear is Ami, pissing off everyone.

Again.

"Ami, stop pissing everyone off, alright? I expected this from Naruto." Audrey tried to convince Ami to calm down, attempt FAILED.

"B-but he looked at me weird! Look, he's looking at you weird now too!" Ami pointed out. Now what do you think Audrey's going to do about this?

"BRING IT PUNK!" Yes. That's how she handles things…Well, most of the time.

"Hey, you guys. You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the 9- ah, apparently _11_- rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle out of yourselves, just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

Ami and Audrey froze, they knew that voice all to well.

Everyone failed to notice the glares he was receiving from Ami and Audrey.

"Well who asked you?! Who are you?!" Ino asked/yelled to this silver haired man.

I'm Kabuto Yakushi (sp?). But really, look around you…" At this point everyone had looked around, and sure enough, because of Audrey and Ami's loudness, everyone was glaring. "You've made quite an impression."

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" Ami and Audrey both simultaneously yelled to/at each other.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, you see those guys?" He was referring to the glaring rain village ninja. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to said screaming/bickering/glaring at Kabuto girls. "They're from the rain village, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense…"

"Oh yeah, like you have some kind of exception?!" Audrey yelled to Kabuto. And he ignored her comment. _How dare he ignore me!_

_I know, really! _

_Ami? How are you in my mind?_

_I... I have no idea…But how sick is this?!?!?!_

_Oh, like, THE sickness!_

Back to Kabuto.

"And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." He finished explaining. I just realized how long it takes him to explain things.

"I see…" Sakura commented…_These guys are scary! And to make things worse I forgot the technique Ami taught me…This will not be fun._

"You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just _rookies._ You remind me of myself a while back." Kabuto told them. Oh god, here we go. Another one of Kabuto's never-ending explanations.

"Kabuto, is that you're name? Heh, reminds me of a _**pok**__**emon.**_" Audrey stated rather bitterly. And he, once again, ignored her. "WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING US?!?!"

"Wait, so you mean this isn't the first time you've taken the exams?" Sakura curiously asked him. Ami scoffed.

"And this surprises you?" Ami commented. But, alas, she was ignored.

"No it's…my seventh." He says as if he were embarrassed. Shikamaru _finally _got interested in this conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" _This is such a drag..But I have to know why it can take this long._

"Well, they're held twice a year. So this'll be my fourth year." He explained. Finally, a short explanation!

Ami was in her emo corner, she doesn't take being ignored by someone who's evil very well. Wait, someone who's _evil_. "I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!"

"Wow, a veteran. You must be an expert by now." Audrey stole Sakura's line, she just didn't want to be ignored anymore. And Audrey knew he would respond to this.

"Yeah, sort of." Kabuto grumbled. Well, it wasn't much of a response. But still a response.

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Audrey knew what was coming up, and she just so happened to bring her laptop with her too.

"Yeah, some expert. He never passed." Shikamaru pointed out lazily. Audrey was setting up her laptop and going onto YouTube.

"Ahaha, well, seventh times the charm, that's what they say, ah?" Kabuto replied while rubbing the back of his head in 'embarrassment'.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true..Oh man, I knew this was gonna be a drag." Shikamaru complained lazily. Audrey wasn't paying attention to Ami's spaz attacks or anything else. She was to busy setting 'something' up.

"Hold on, do-" That's her cue! Audrey pressed play on YouTube and Kabuto's voice could be heard with a slight echo in the background.

_Hold on, don't give up hope yet._

_Maybe I can help you kids out a little._

Now a beat was playing as Kabuto started talking again on the computer, everyone was paying full attention.

_With my, ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja info cards._

_With my ninja-ninja-ninja-ninja_

_With my, ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja info cards._

Now Sakura's voice.

_What the heck are those?_

_Ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja-ninja-ninja-ninja_

_With my, ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja info cards._

_What the heck are those?_

_Ninja info cards._

_With my, ninja info cards._

_It's hard to explain-_

_My ninja info cards._

_But these cards-_

_My ninja info cards._

_They're chakra encoded with-_

_My ninja info cards._

_With everything I've learned with-_

_My ninja info cards._

_They may not look like much-_

_My ninja info cards._

_In fact, they appear blank._

_My ninja info cards._

_It's shows the geographical distribution-_

_My ninja info cards._

_All the candidates-_

_With my, ninja info cards._

Audrey stopped it there. (A/N: If you want to watch this video, go to YouTube and search 'Ninja Info Cards') "I don't think you need to explain anything anymore. And be careful if you do, it might get turned into a song." She said triumphantly.

Everyone just gawked at her. Except the people who were annoyed out of their skulls. Sasuke just kind of…stood there. Kabuto sighed.

"Well, since it's been explained already by…me in a way…I might as well give you an example." He put a totally blank card on the floor and started using his chakra to spin it. When the card stopped spinning, he made a hand sign and the blankness turned into a map.

But that's when Ami got bored. And I'm going to tell you one thing right now, when Ami gets bored, she goes crazy.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS!!!" She went on a complete rampage and it was Audrey's turn to just kind of, sit there. Audrey watched as Ami destroyed anything, or anyone, in her path.

She watched as Ami picked fights with every single freaking person there. Then something else happened.

Audrey got bored. And when both Ami _and _Audrey are bored, complete havoc. Ok, quick thing right here, if you have seen shippuden or read the manga, this might seem familiar to you.

"Hey Ami, want to have a little fun? Cuz I think I have a pretty good idea…" Audrey called out and she smirked evilly.

Ami froze on the spot, she knew what Audrey had in mind. "Human puppet?" she asked.

"Human puppet." Audrey attached chakra strings to Ami, who keep in mind, has super strength. Much like Tsunade's.

The Rookie 9 and Kabuto just stared wide-eyed at the girls who were destroying the entire building.

Audrey was controlling the chakra strings so perfectly, Kankuro was amazed by this. He didn't think there was anyone better than him at puppetry.

Ami was putting just the right amount of chakra into her hands (and legs whenever Audrey made her do a drop kick) that it just plainly amazed everyone.

Just as the building was almost destroyed, who else but Ibiki Morino decides to show up. Audrey and Ami froze at the sight of his angry face. He looked furious.

"WHO'S BEEN DESTROYING THE BUILDING?!" He yelled. Both girls looked at each other and simultaneously said

"SASUKE/SAS-GAY UCHIHA DID IT!" Sasuke simply gulped and glared at the girls. Why do they hate him so? (A/N: Ami said Sas-gay, in case you were wondering)

Ibiki turned to face Sasuke. "U-CHI-HAAAA!!!!!!!" Sasuke went wide-eyed at the tone of his voice. Hopefully this guy wont kick him out of the exams.

Ami smirked her triumphant smirk while Audrey simply crossed her arms and gave Sasuke a 'disappointed' look. Everyone else, well, they were being kind of oblivious to the scene.

Ibiki moved towards Sasuke, while Sasuke just trembled slightly in fear. How bad would his punishment be?

"I'm not going to kick you out, but leave you with a warning you wont forget." Ibiki punched Sasuke in the gut. Reactions to this scene-

Ami- Laughs ass off

Naruto- Joins Ami in the laughing of her ass off

Audrey- evil smile

Ino- run to Sasuke's side

Sakura- also runs to Sasuke's side

Kiba- Being Oblivious

Shino- Ditto

Shikamaru- sleeping

Chouji- Eating

Hinata- Twiddling fingers and blushing

Sasuke- Recovering from being hit

Kabuto- (see Kiba and Shino)

Ibiki walks away after this. He is satisfied with what he has done. As were Ami and Audrey.

"It is time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, you're proctor. And from this moment, you're worst enemy."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas.**

**Anyway, yes. I know the beginnings kind of boring, but I really couldn't think of anything at first, sorry!!!**

**So, leave a review (a good one) and I might update quicker! **

**Audrey: SHE'S LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!**

**Ami: CAN IT, AUDREY!**

**Audrey: No, you!**

**Ami: No, you!**

**I'm going to make their bickering stop by ending the chapter, JA NE!**


	7. All Hail Teh Remote!

**Heyy! It's me again, I had an amazing idea for a chappy, so I have to write it before I forget.**

**Before I continue, I just have to again thank the people who are so very patient with my procrastination! I know I'm not the fastest updater, but I try.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, MAH CHAPTER! And no, there is no recap. You want to know what happened in the last chapter? Well go back and read it!!! Ah, before I forget, I'm going to be making all of this up.**

**That's right, no more exact dialogue for you! Hehe, enjoy the chapter -.- Oh, wait, one more thing- DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU! I do **_**not**_** own Naruto.**

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Worst nightmare, I've heard it all before. Che, this guy doesn't scare me. Oh, I almost forgot. He takes off hid headband to show his amazingly disgusting head for no apparent reason. _Audrey thought quite bored. She and Ami already knew what was going to happen, and they also knew all about Ibiki's little test…thing.

_Dear God, this man never shuts up! Alright, screw it. I'm looking for the remote! _And with that thought, Ami began looking for the remote. She was looking in the same place she got the TV from one of the previous chapters.

"Where is that damn thing?!" She mumbled to herself. Ami just so happened to be sitting next to Audrey, who was staring at Ami like she was mental.

Which she is.

"I don't think I even want to know." Audrey sighed. God knows what Ami was doing this time.

"Sweet! I found the remote!" Ami held the remote up triumphantly. Audrey stared at Ami, then looked at the remote and shrugged. If it meant they didn't have to wait as long for the Forest of Death, then she was all for it.

"Ok…and, GO!" And with that said Ami pressed the fast forward button and everything was gray and moving very fast. "Ok, and right about…here!" She pressed play and they were outside the Forest of Death. Audrey and Ami high-fived.

"Hey, did you skip the stupid part with Konohamaru and such?" Audrey hated that part. She considered it to be very gay and unneeded. "Yeah, I skipped it." Ami said, she didn't like it either.

"Alright, and, GO!" Anko said. Yes, that's right, Ami went so far that she pretty much skipped everything. The teams dashed into the forest. Even though it didn't seem like it, Ami and Audrey were being very aware of their surroundings. They knew how dangerous the forest was.

They also knew who they would have to face sooner than they wanted to. (A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!)

A kunai whizzed right past Audrey. "What the—Weren't we supposed to face the imposter Naruto person first?!" She looked at Ami who looked just as confused as her.

"Well, might as well get good work out, right?" Naruto said a bit too cockily. (A/N: I was so focused on Audrey and Ami, I completely forgot about the REAL Team 7 XD)

"For once I agree with the dobe, this might be fun." Sasuke said with a smirk. Team 7 (including Ami and Audrey) all took a fighting stance, Ami called the ninja out by throwing multiple kunai toward the place the original kunai came from.

And of course, the ninja came out. It was just a bunch of random ninja, so the team decided to use taijutsu. It didn't take long for the random ninja to be defeated.

Ami and Audrey sent each other a look, they knew who they would have to fight next. Audrey also knew that Ami would definitely try to kill _him_ right when she saw him. Of course Audrey would absolutely _love_ to kill him, but God knows what it might do to the series.

"What's with those looks? Is something bad going to happen?" Sakura asked them worriedly. Ami panicked. "Yeah, kind of." She said, then sighed. Then she thought of something.

"Hey Audrey, how sick would it be if we had like, demons sealed inside us?" Ami randomly said to her friend. Audrey thought it over, "Yeah, I guess that would be kind of cool." Ami smirked. "Hey, authoress person!" Yes Ami? "Give me and Audrey totally sick demons." Uhm, I'd have to talk it over with my friend first- "Talk later, demons now!" NO! I will not fall for your schemes! "Well fine, be that way!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at the mental girl and sweat-dropped. What was wrong with these girls? Clearly more than they had thought.

(A/N: Ok, I forgot how Oro made his entrance, so I'm gonna make all of this up, kkz?)

Audrey froze, as did Ami. "D-do you sense that?" Audrey managed to stutter out, despite her knowing what was coming next. Ami went from scared out of her mind, into a blind rage. "Yes. I do! COME OUT YOU WUSS, I'M SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled to the skies. Ami's eyes were glowing a lighter shade of blue.

Frankly, she was pissed. Ami was being 100 percent serious. Well, maybe not 100 percent, but at least 85 percent the least. But right now, she was dead serious. Sort of, ok I'll stop now.

"Heh, heh, heh." They heard an all too familiar laugh-ish thing. "Where's Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed. Audrey sighed, oh boy.

**With Naruto**

It was like the bell test all over again.

Yes, that's right. Naruto, is once again, hanging upside-down from a tree. Why you ask? Well, he's not quite sure himself.

"Hey, I think we got someone!" He heard a familiar voice say, then a yippish bark afterwards. Of course, out of the bushes steps Kiba, Shino, and a blushing Hinata.

"Oh, it's only Naruto. And I worked so hard on that trap too." Kiba sighed. Shino was clearly uninterested and Hinata was all blush-blush. "W-well, should we s-set him f-free?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Nah, how about we just leave him there?" Kiba suggested. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Naruto yelled. Now it was time for Hinata to jump in and save him.

"Uhm, m-maybe we should set him f-free. After a-all, we could reset th-the trap and p-possibly catch another n-ninja." She suggested in order to get Naruto set free. Of course, Shino and Kiba agreed and set Naruto free. "But if we catch him again, we're leaving him there." Kiba said before Naruto ran off.

_Phew, I thought they would never let me out of there! _He thought as he ran to try and find his teammates, but, before he could take another three steps, BAM!

He was caught in another trap. "DAMN! Ugh, better set myself free." Naruto said as he did the escape jutsu. He continued to run towards his teammates to help them out in case they were in danger.

But, alas, he was caught in yet another trap. "Oh…my…GOD! What the hell?!" Ok, to save us and enormous amount of time, I'm just going to tell you he got caught in a crap-load of traps on his way.

**With Ami, Audrey, Sasuke, and Sakura**

Out stepped the grass ninja that Sasuke and Sakura had seen earlier. Ami and Audrey saw her in the episode, but remember? The remote? Ahem, moving on.

"What do you want? Our scroll?" Sasuke asked/yelled. By the way Ami and Audrey were acting, he could tell this person was not to be toyed with. He also noticed Ami's eyes were glowing, that could _not_ be good.

Ami snarled, this good-for-nothing snake was not fooling her. Well, that would mainly be because she already saw the episode but that's beside the point. "You bastard, YOU AREN'T FOOLING ME WITH THAT DISGUISE!" She yelled.

Disguise?! Sasuke quickly did the handsigns and said "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" (A/N: Sorry, I don't know the Japanese name for that TT) And the jutsu hit the grass ninja dead on. Audrey smirked, _This is where the disguise pretty much burns off._ She thought as the grass-nin disguise disintegrated, showing Orochimaru's true face.

"I see you saw through my disguise. This might actually be fun." He said as he summoned one of his big-ass snakes which headed straight for the four. Ami and Audrey stood still as Sasuke and Sakura prepared to jump out of the way.

"Are you guys crazy?! Get ready to get out of the way." Sakura yelled to them as they simply stood there, "We really don't have to." Audrey replied simply. Sasuke shot them a confused look.

Before he knew it, Naruto jumped in front of the snake and stopped it from getting any closer to his team. "What's the matter scardy-cat?" Naruto said to Sasuke as his lifted his head to show red eyes.

(A/N: Since I can't remember how this happened, I'm going to just say that Naruto magically became unconscious and attached to the tree by a kunai. Kay thanks.)

"Crap, this is not good!" Sasuke yelled as his eyes turned to sharingan. Orochimaru chuckled "Ah, so you have the blood-line traits of the Uchiha clan? Yes, this will indeed be fun."

"Grr, bastard!" Audrey yelled. Psst, Audrey! "Hm, authoress person?" Yeah, it's me, how would you like to be able to summon wolves? "THAT'D BE AWESOME!" Ok, cool. You know the handsigns right? "Yeah, I know." Awesome. Ok, continue.

Audrey made the needed handsigns for the summoning jutsu, and yelled "Summoning jutsu!" And slammed her hand down on the ground, and sweat dropped. "Oh come one! A wolf pup?! Looks like I'll need to practice." She sighed and looked at the wolf pup. "Can you do anything useful?" She asked the pup.

"I can be a pretty awesome distraction." The pup replied. Audrey gave in "Very well, do what you can." She said as she gestured toward Orochimaru. The pup ran in as Audrey ran to Ami to make a plan. "What should we do?!" She frantically asked her friend. Ami was just staring blankly at the scene before her.

"Ami? Are you alright?!" Audrey asked worriedly, but Ami just stood there. Soemthing wasn't right, because now pink chakra was encircling Ami. Audrey just kind of stared wide eyed as her friend ran into the frey. But, Ami being Ami, did something random.

She stood right in front of Orochimaru and said "By God, I will not let this kingdom fall while I am queen!" and bitch-slapped him. Audrey smiled, knowing that no matter what, Ami will always be Ami, and do something random.

Orochimaru just kind of looked at the girl as if she were mental. Then the pink chakra started swirling around her again as a pink dragon head, a big one at that, with blood red eyes appeared in the air above her. Please note that Ami's eyes are still glowing.

The dragon head roared fiercely then proceeded to attack Orochimaru head on. He was unable to dodge it and was critically hit. Ami walked towards Orochimaru, preparing to strike the final blow when she was stopped by Audrey.

"I want to kill him as much as you do, believe me. But this will just mess up the ENTIRE series of Naruto! There basically would be no show!" Audrey tried to convince her friend, which seemed to worked because Ami's eyes returned to normal and she collapsed.

"I see this battle is pretty much won. I will leave now, but before I go…" I think you know what happens next. Orochimaru gives Sasuke the curse mark, and he yells out in pain before collapsing as Orochimaru disappears.

"Audrey, what do we do now?" Sakura asked Audrey. Audrey sighed, "Now we get ready for another battle, but first, we need to rest." She said as she picked Ami up. This girl was ALWAYS getting into trouble, wherever she went.

Audrey smirked. Well, that's Ami for you.

* * *

**Sorry for the serious part there, but it was just too tempting.**

**Did you enjoy my chapter? I kind of liked the way this one turned out.**

**Don't forget to review! I always love reading what you have to say!**

**F.C.B signing out!**


	8. Ami's New Friend

**C.C (meh new penname): I am SOOO sorry about the late update!**

**Naruto: What the hell took you so long?!**

**C.C: Welll…I had writers block then my mom broke the computer trying to put more memory in it then she fixed it but she wouldn't let me use it because I was grounded. THEN WE HAD BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH VIRUS!**

**Naruto: Wow….REALLY sorry I asked!**

**C.C: Just do the disclaimer!!!**

**Naruto: C.C doesn't own meh! Thank God too!

* * *

**

Audrey sat down next to Sakura and stared at her unconscious friend. Then she turned to Sakura, there was something she had been meaning to ask her. "Why do you like Sasuke?"

Sakura wasn't expecting that. "Well, I guess it's because….I like the…..Hm." She looked puzzled. "I guess I don't really know why I like him, I just kinda do." She said after a minute of thinking.

"I see…" Audrey replied. She looked back down at Ami. _Why were her eyes glowing like that? _She sighed. Audrey was being slightly calm because she knew they were in some trouble. She also didn't like the fact that her best friend was unconscious.

But that didn't stop her from doing evil things.

Especially if her yoai was on the line, and if Ami was stopping her from getting what she wanted, well, Ami could survive in the forest on her own, right?

"I'll be right back, I have to go take care of some business." Audrey told Sakura, who simply nodded in return. Audrey turned and grabbed Ami, and proceeded to drag her randomly into the forest.

When Audrey came into a clearing, she let go of Ami, and headed back to where she had come from. On the way back, she smirked and thought, _Nobody gets in the way of my yoai, not even Ami._ Then began to laugh maniacally.

"Ok, I'm back." She said as she plopped back down on the ground. "Okay…" Sakura said. She was obviously about to fall asleep, which would just help Audrey even more. "Hey, if you're tired you can sleep, I'll keep guard." Audrey offered.

She didn't have to tell Sakura twice, whom was already fast asleep. Audrey had an evil look on her face. _Now to deal with the two unconscious boys, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

Audrey turned to said boys, and took her camera out. She pushed Naruto towards Sasuke until they were touching. She put Sasuke's arm around Naruto and took the picture.

_Click!_

_Flash_

She smirked, "I am so evil." She said to herself.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDRRRRREEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Audrey heard from a distance, "Ami's awake."

* * *

**With Ami, somewhere in forest**

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDRRRRREEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Ami yelled to the top of her lungs when she found herself lost in the forest. She immediately knew it had to be Audrey who took her here.

"Grrr, damn it!" She exclaimed as she punched the ground, causing a slight crack. Ami stood up, brushed her clothes, and started walking around aimlessly in random circles. She sighed, "How am I gonna get back?" She continued walking until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?!" She yelled as she drew a kunai, prepared to attack. When her 'attacker' appeared, Ami felt like an idiot. "A freaking squirrel? You've got to be kidding me." She watched said squirrel, she noticed an evil glint in its eye. "Huh? OH MY FAWKING GAWD!" She squealed as she was pelted by very hard acorns.

"OH DEAR GOD, MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Ami yelled. Immediately, the squirrel stopped. "Eh? It listened to me?" The squirrel ran over to Ami, who began to get ready to be attacked, but the squirrel did not attack. It simply climbed up onto her shoulder (very much like Rock Lee's squirrel, but cooler).

It was the start of a beautifully odd friendship.

Ami grinned, wondering if it'll listen to her every command. So, she tried it out. "Go attack that bush." And as soon as she finished that sentence, the squirrel jumped off her shoulder and began to……attack a bush. How anti-climactic.

"Oh this is gonna be fun…." She said out loud to no one in particular. But, it's Ami, so…She'll probably do something evil, and random.

Definitely something random.

_Maybe my squirrel and Rock Lee's squirrel can have a battle? _She thought while smirking. _Mine will win.._

**With Audrey, Normal POV

* * *

**

_Why do I suddenly feel like I should fear for my life? Oh well, it's probably nothing._ Audrey thought as she watch Naruto and Sasuke "cuddle". "God I love SasuNaru!" She told herself, because Sakura was asleep.

"I'm bored….I wanna hit something!!!!" She complained. She looked around, but saw nothing to hit. Except for trees, rocks, Sasuke, a squirrel, Ami, a bo- wait, Ami? Oh, Audrey was so screwed now. But…what's with the squirrel?

"Ami?"

"Yes Audrey?"

"What the hell?" she said, gesturing to the squirrel on her shoulder.

"Uhm… it's a long story?" Ami replied…even though it was technically Audrey's fault for dragging her into the forest.

"Do I really want to know?" Says the girl who is to blame for this 'beautiful new friendship'.

"Well, no. You really don't. Now has Lee come yet? I want my squirrel to battle his!" Ami says as she pounds a fist to the air. Audrey just stares, "Why do I have the biggest feeling that there is no way possible this can end well?"

"Because it won't." Ami "smartly" replies. Almost on cue, here comes the evil suck-ish sound nin with no lives so they stalk small children for Michael Jackson. Fan-tastic.

-This scene is cut out due to much violence caused by Audrey, whom did not appreciate being attacked-

"HELLS YEAH! WE SO OWN ALL YOUR SOULS!" Audrey yelled, as Lee showed up. "HELLO YOUTHFUL PEOPLE! I HAVE USED MY YOUTHFUL SENSES TO SENSE THAT YOUTHFULLY YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE WERE IN YOUTHFUL DANGER!!!"

"…I have no comment. At all." Ami stated. She was DEFINITELY going to be annoyed with me for making him annoying youth Lee that you read about in fan fictions. And then laugh but you don't know why.

"You know what? No. Just no. I am not going to have to deal with this every time he shows up. Ami, care to help?" Audrey asked her friend, ready to kill the 'youthful' Lee, whom was currently annoying her to no end.

"I have another way to handle this…" Ami replied, smirking evilly. She noticed the squirrel on his shoulder, and _he_ noticed the squirrel on _her_ shoulder. Lord only knows what's going on through Ami's sick twisted mind.

"You, me, battle of the squirrels. Now." Ami stated bluntly. Lee stared at her, then blinked a few times. "IT'S YOUTHFULLY ON!" He said, receiving a smack across the face from Audrey. "No. You stop with the "youth" crap. I would go insane the first five seconds. As a matter of fact…I already have been driven to insanity. I hope you're happy."

Ami brushed the dirt off her clothes from her previous battle. "You ready for my awesome squirrel that is so totally made of awesome?" She questioned Lee, who simply nodded in return, afraid of another slap from Audrey.

"ATTACK-ITH!" She added the 'ith' for no reason. It just seemed like the right time. As the squirrels battled intensely, Ami and Lee completely into it, Audrey simply sighed, and sat down on the ground.

She proceeded to cut Sakura's hair, just because she was bored and felt is somehow magically helped the story line. How? She wasn't sure. Maybe it was because, as Ami puts it, because Masashi Kishimoto just felt like making her hair shorter. He was bored one Saturday night and decided to just randomly cut someone's hair.

Well, that's Ami's opinion. And once again, God only knows what's going on in her head. (A/N: See, I changed a word in that sentence. Clever, ne?)

"OH YES! I SO WIN! I WILL FOREVER PWN YOUR SOUL, AND ALL THE SOULS THAT COME AFTER IT!!! Why? Because I feel like it, that's why. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! Yeah, I didn't _think _so." Ami said, snapping her fingers.

Lee hung his head in shame,(A/N: Poor Lee….T.T) as his squirrel had lost the battle. So, in order to 'make-up' for his loss, he promised Ami a rematch, which he claimed he would win. And Ami scoffed. Seeing as she and her squirrel were "made of awesome", she didn't think he would ever beat her.

"Come on Ami, we've got stuff to do…Yay…Fun….Stuff….Yeah I'm bored." Audrey said, in a bored tone that could rival Shikamaru's bored tone. Then her mind drifted to other stuff, such as when the Akatsuki would make its appearance. She and Ami fangirled over Akatsuki as if they had no dignity whatsoever.

"Fine, fine. Squirrel, whom I have yet to name, come….ith." Ami replied, walking over to Audrey, squirrel following suit. As Ami sat down next to Audrey, she noticed something. "Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Care to explain why Naruto and Sasuke are "cuddling"?" She asked in a dangerous tone. Audrey panicked.

"Uhm….well….Uh, eh….You see, I uh….Erm, bl-blackmail?" Audrey said, hoping her clueless friend would buy her lie.

Ami eyed her carefully, "Fine. But if I catch you doing something SasuNaru related..I swear, I will mutilate you with my very special friend, Crowbar. And if that doesn't work, I'll whack you with my skateboard. _**And**_, if that doesn't work, I'll sick my awesome squirrel on you. Yeah, I went there." She said. In a creepy happy tone.

Oh yes, Audrey was scared. Never doubt Ami when she threatens someone with a squirrel. She does not lie!

"OKAY! Y-you have m-my word!!" She said, stuttering like Hinata. "But for now, can you slap all three of them awake, we need to get out of this forest." Audrey said, admiring the scroll she had gotten.

Now, where did she get said scroll you ask? Well, Ami may be made of awesome, but Audrey is made of awesome-ness. Never doubt the power of the awesomeness. Especially when it's Audrey's awesomeness. Then it's just pure awesomeness.

"Fine then." Ami said, focusing chakra into her hand. She would not hurt Naruto or Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand….

Once she felt it was the right amount, she slapped that boy as if she had never slapped anyone.

And she's slapped plenty of people before.

"AHHHH!!!!" Sasuke yelled in pain, as he shot up. "WHAT THE- WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" He yelled at her. She simply shrugged and proceeded to shake Naruto and Sakura awake. He gaped at the fact that she would dare slap the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, and simply shake the other two. What was **WRONG** with this girl?!

"Nothing's wrong with her, she just doesn't like you. And when Ami doesn't like someone, she doesn't hesitate to show them how much she 'dislikes' them." Audrey said, putting an emphasis on "dislikes". Sasuke was frightened by the fact that Audrey practically read his mind.

"I can't read minds. I'm just awesome like that. And my mad people skills. Ami on the other hand…." She said. Once she finished her little 'speech', Ami had successfully gently woken up Naruto and Sakura. "Is everyone ready to get the hell out of this forest?!" Ami yelled, glaring at Sasuke, and her freaking squirrel was glaring at her too?

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ He thought, _That is just not right._

"Yeah, I guess so." Sakura said, yawning and stretching. She, Naruto and Sasuke have yet to notice her shoulder length hair. Well, maybe next chapter.

"Yeah, now we have to find the tower." Audrey sighed. When someone stepped out of the forest.

"Maybe _I_ can help you…" As the figure revealed himself.

_Oh HELL no!_ Both Ami and Audrey thought. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**C.C: CLIFFEH! Yeah, I know it's really obvious as to who the 'figure' is.**

**Naruto: Well, that could be because YOU WERE SO OBVIOUS EVEN I NOTICED!**

**C.C: Shut up, I've literally been putting this chapter off for a month. And then I got the goddammed blue screen of death virus again. So, un. –is acting like Deidara-**

**Naruto: Oh my God…You know what? SCREW THIS! –goes of to Ichiraku's-**

**C.C: Wait, where do you think you're going? HEY GET BACK HERE! ….If you don't come back can you at least bring Itachi here?**

**-silence-**

**C.C: DAMN IT ALL!!! Review, and I'll magically rid myself of writers block, and update! Shocking, yes?**


	9. Pokemon Returns!

"…Hey Ami, doesn't it feel like we've been in the EXACT SAME position for oh, I don't know, ALMOST A YEAR NOW?!"

"Really? Huh..It felt longer."

Sunflower: Psh, well EXCUSSSEEE ME.

Ami: Ugh, you bother me. Can we PUH-LEASE move on now?

Audrey: Seriously! Im sure our faithful readers have given up on us by now! Well…I guess that'd make them 'supposedly' faithful now wouldn't it?

Sunflower: Just a little note before we begin, I have a new writing style. So some characters are going to seem different. Anyway, Audrey, tell them!

Audrey: (Hahah, Sunflower fell off her chair right before she wrote this XDD) The writer of this story owns nothing! Except the character traits of me, and Ami.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the 'mysterious' figure's identity was finally somewhat revealed!

"Kabuto, you ASS HAT. How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Audrey said, quite annoyed. Although, he had not done anything yet. Being from…not…Naruto land (A/N: o_O;; XD) , Ami and Audrey had a very good knowledge of what was going to happen. So of course, with their insane brilliance and skill…

They let it happen anyway.

Way to go.

"Ah, but I am merely here to help you guys out. You see, I had a feeling that Naruto was going to do something incredibly stupid." He responded, raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

"…So you were stalking us?" Ami stated bluntly. "No, he just said he had a feeling something was going to happen. SO not stalker-ish." Sakura responded. Still not noticing the short hair. _And you're one of my favorites. _Ami thought sourly. She needed a new favorite.

…When does Itachi show up exactly? Anyway, let's see whats going on in Audrey's mind.

**P.O.V- Audrey**

Stupid..pokemon. Yeah that's right. I went there. Oh damn, that's right he cant hear me in my thoughts. Or can he? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME. BLINK.

I watched Kabuto blink.

HOLY SHIT I KNEW IT. "Soo, while you were busy TOTALLY NOT stalking us-" insert eye rolling here." You say you had a feeling Naruto was going to open one of the scrolls."

Pokemon responds! "I never said that. But yes, I did have a feeling-" DON'T YOU GLARE AT ME. "-that something dangerous was to happen to you thre-five."

I looked to Ami, surely she would have something to say about this. She stared blankly at him, as was her squirrel. Okay. Come on, Ami. Waiting on you to move the plot along. _Oh, sorry Audrey!_ YOU CAN SEE INTO MY MI ND?!

_Psh, everyone can! _ But but but…I can't see into yours! That's so not cool, mkay?

"So Kabuto, you say dobe here was going to cause something horrible to happen. What is this horrible thing?" Duck-ass says. "Well, it's just way too horrible to even speak of! So you should be happy I was here to stop it."

"But I…didn't do anything. Neither did you!" Zoh my god, did Naruto just have a logical thought?! "APACOLYPSEEEEE! !!!!!!oneoneeleven!!!" I shouted to the Gods, as Ami hyperventilated in a corner. "One one eleven?" Sakura stared at me. "Yes. ONE ONE ELEVEN."

….

….

Very awkward silence.

…

…

Cough.

"So…" Naruto said, attempting to break the awkwardness. "The author of this is very lazy, yes?"

"Oh yeah." "Totally." "No doubt." "..Aa." "Indeed."

**P.O.V- Normal**

After the unanimous agreement on my insane procrastination, things pretty much went normally (HA.). Kabuto brought them to the tower thing, the episode "Clone vs. Clone, Mine Are Better Than Yours" occurred. Quite cornily too.

Ami was having a quite heated discussion with Naruto about..well…who knows? Audrey was insulting Sasuke, all while Sasuke was watching Pokemon- I mean Kabuto very carefully. Sakura was just walking. Yes. Very interesting.

"Neeee...Are we there yet? Im bored. And I also very much wish to kick some ass right now!" Ami whined. Sakura glanced at her, "Why? Do you know whats going to happen next?" Ami stared at her unbelievably, "Well. Uhm. DUH?! I've only seen every episode including every episode of Shippuden! Which reminds me, Sasuke. I have to kick your ass later. Kick it HARD."

Sasuke, shocked of course, glared at the girl, "Why?" Ami had anime tears of deep sadness "WHYYY?!?!" She dropped to her knees and reached up to the sky. "That was one of the worst chapters of my life. OH GOD. AND 429. _**429.**_"

Audrey began to sob too, clinging to Ami. "Oh god. WHO WOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING?! WHO?!"

Not to spoil anything, we continue with our story. In the next chapter. Which will be coming out MUCH sooner than this one did! :D

Sunflower: Did anyone here read 429? I mean srsly, WTF?! The whole thing. The **WHOLE **thing. GAH.

Kakashi: What happens?

Sunflower: HORRIBLE THINGS. The horror…the HORROR. X_X –dies-

Kakashi: I am now deeply fearing for my life. Anyway, please review! And yes, feel free to yell at this bish for taking so long.

Sunflower: Pardon me for somehow mysteriously getting myself a life.

Audrey: Oh my god, no way. Where'd you get it? eBay?

Sunflower: HA. Ohmygod, so funny.


End file.
